Butter
by Anovia
Summary: There is not enough PruCan in the world, so I decided to deal with that problem, one story at a time. Prussia. Canada. Date. Butter. Go. Rated T for Gilbert.


**Ok, so Haiti2013 went to my story, coffee shop, and told me to write a PruCan date. So I asked her to specify, but then she claimed she had no idea what I was talking about. Thusly, I decided to ignore the request. Then she went to World Academy (Arthur) and left five reviews. Prussia. Canada. Date. Butter. (This is hilarious XD) Go. (#sharknado) After I stopped laughing from the sharknado thing, because on the news they pronounced it in a weird way, I decided to give it a go. I think this is what she wanted. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or butter in this story.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're on a date," the Canadian smiled, blushing slightly as the albino pulled out his chair for him. The taller male gestured towards the chair flashing a blindingly white smile. Matthew sat down then watched his date take his seat.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I'm awesome, you're awesome. This was bound to happen sometime." He took the white cloth out of his glass and placed it on his lap. The blond's blush increased under the self-proclaimed Prussian's flirtatious gaze.

"You think I'm awesome?" the blue-eyed male asked, in the middle of a staring contest with his plate.

"Of course I don't think you're awesome. Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" the German smirked.

"I... You..di-" the Canadian stuttered as he tried to decide on what to say. He resorted to twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably while staring at his plate.

"I _know_ you're awesome." The albino extended his hand so that it could rest on top of his date's.

"My name is Kevin. I will be your waiter for the evening. Here are your menus sirs," Kevin stated, holding two menus in front of the teens using one hand. With the other, he poured water.

"Thanks." Gilbert took the menu with his right hand, leaving his left intertwined with Matthew's.

"Thank you." The blond's blush wasn't letting up in the slightest. The waiter left the table and the two started to read over their options. "W-What are you getting?" the Canadian asked. He was nervous and didn't feel comfortable with the silence.

"Hmm, for an appetizer, they have Buffalo wings, then for the main course I was going to get a steak. I plan on eating light to save room for dessert."  
"That's what you call eating light? You might be worse than Alfred."

The albino chuckled and placed the menu on his plate. "What about you? What do you want?"

"Oh... um... I.. er... Maybe a salad and the um... pasta. I don't know. You said something about dessert."

"Yes," the albino smiled. He put his elbow on the table and used his hand to hold up his face as he stared at the man across from him.

"What do you want for dessert?" the blond asked curiously, taking a sip from his glass. The German's stares were making him self conscious. He couldn't figure out why the teen would want to look at him as much as he did.

"You," Gilbert stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Matthew almost choked on his drink. He had to take a minute to compose himself and finish his drink.

"Here's your bread," the waiter began, placing a basket in the middle of the table. He held the water pitcher over the Canadian's glass. "Would you like more water, sir?"

He nodded vigorously, extending his left hand, glass and all. As soon as the Kevin refilled the cup, the blond chugged the glass. "You can't just say things like that!" he protested. Gilbert took bread and buttered it. "We're in public. You can't say such lewd things," Matthew stated.

"Would you rather I just do lewd things?" the German smirked, holding the bread in front of him. He licked the butter off seductively, eyes never leaving his date. However, when he began to taste the yellow substance his eyes widened. He stared down at the food in his hand and examined it as if it were foreign.

"You can't do those things either!"

Under normal circumstances, the albino might have retorted with something like 'Then when we get home. We'll have to make up for lost time', if he wasn't overwhelmed by the delicious sensation he was feeling.

"Do you know what you want, sirs?" Kevin asked, annoyed. He took out a notepad and held a pencil to it.

"No, not yet. We need more time," the silverette lied.

"Okay, I'll be back later."

"Thanks." With that, the man walked away from the table.

"But we know what we want to eat." Matthew cocked his head in confusion. "Why would you lie?"

"Because, Mattie dearest. If I ordered, that would give him a reason to bring us food."

The Canadian was still baffled. "That's why we came here."

"Ugh," the albino pinched his nose and shook his head. "If he came with the food, then he would take the bread away."

"Okay."

"_With_ the butter."

"That's how it works. Then we can get the food we want."

"Not anymore. Our sole mission from this point on is to have this butter. I need this butter in my life. You don't even understand. I wasn't even living until now. This butter is awesome."

"Even if it's good, you shouldn't _just _eat butter."

"I didn't say good. It isn't good. This butter is amazing!" He scarfed down the bread in his hand and three others, each with much more butter than bread. "Okay, Mattie, we need a plan to steal this butter."

"What?" He asked, picking up a piece of bread and passing butter all over it.

"Have you tasted this thing? It's fucking amazing!" Matthew took a small bite of the bread.

"It tastes okay," the Canadian admitted.

"If by okay you mean awesome, then yes, I concur." The German scanned the area and took out a notepad from his pants pocket and a pen from his shirt. "So here's the plan. We have to steal the butter."

"Why don't we just ask them what type of butter it is?"

"So we will need a distraction." The albino started mapping out the restaurant on his paper.

The blond sighed and smiled at his lover, getting up to leave his seat.

"Okay, so I'm the X and you're the O. Everyone else are the squares." He started drawing shapes all over the page. "You can be the distraction, and I'll steal the butter." He drew arrows to show the movement of the people within the vicinity. "You can faint or something and people start surrounding you, I'll slip in the back and steal the butter. No... that wouldn't work." He crossed out the paper and began his sketch anew. "Once you faint, everyone will turn to this table and immediately notice my good looks. The crowd might surround me instead and ruin the entire thing. Curse my awesomeness. I suppose if I were the distraction that would you give the perfect chance to maneuver around everyone in the kitchen and comeback with the butter. I mean, nobody could ever take their focus off of me. I'm awesome, but then again you are too. Hmm, but I've been awesome longer since I'm older. That means my awesomeness overpowers yours, so that means that the plan will work!" He looked up to meet his date's eyes. "Okay, you got the plan Mattie?"

The Canadian chuckled, lifted up a tub of butter from his lap, and placed it on the table.

"You did it! Amazing!" Gilbert congratulated happily. He didn't even notice Matthew had gotten up.

"Thanks," the blond smiled.

"How did you steal it?"

"I just went into the kitchen and took it," he shrugged. "Nobody noticed me."

"That's awesome. You must be part ninja!" The albino took the tub and started examining the label. "That makes you super awesome," he admitted, causing his date to blush. He pushed the butter back towards Matthew. "Now stuff it in your pants. We're leaving."

"In my p- What? No. It could melt."

"Hopefully," the albino grinned.

* * *

**The waiter was just a random guy named Kevin... I hoped you guys like this! If you did, please tell me in the form of a review.**

**Well Haiti2013? Is this what you wanted? #dreamsdocometrue**


End file.
